A Ghost's story
by Agent Yoko
Summary: This is my first ever Pokemon fic and its all 'bout Morty, everone's fav Ghost Gym Leader!*Glomps Morty*


My first Pokemon fic! But, I don't own Pokemon; if I did Tracey and Morty would be shown more, and Brock would be beheaded.  
  
A Ghost's Story  
Every day, my life is the same; I get up, get dressed, teach my class accept any of the gym's challenges, heal my Pokemon at the center, take a bath(at my house of course, which is right on top of the gym), go to sleep, wake up in the morning and do it all over again. But, I occasionally(but more often now that I am nearly 18), have terrible nightmares of my past. You see, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father died in a car accident when I was 6, leaving me, Morty, in Nurse Joy's care. And 'till this day, I still technically am, but I am more independent that I used to be. In my nightmares, I am in my 6 year old form, always running in a dark forest, following the shadow of my father, but some way, I always fall behind, and get swallowed up by the shadows that are chasing me. Sounds like no big deal, right? Well, it is, especially if you have one EVERY SINGLE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!!!  
"Oh, my GOD!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed. I decided to go in the bathroom to try and calm myself. I threw the covers, swung my long legs over the edge of my bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. There I looked at myself in the mirror. I was proud of the way my body looked. I had fairly long golden-blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and fairly broad shoulders, which was something, considering how skinny I was, but now I was panting and drenched in sweat. I hunched over the sink and splashed water on my face, than walked over and sat on the (closed) toilet to think.  
I was a loner, and I knew I always would be, but it was mainly because of the fact that my nightmares caused me to be very shut-mouthed, but I was gentle, too.   
For some reason, though, I couldn't remember any of my past, except for what Nurse Joy told me, she knew this and was concerned for that reason, and I knew that she knew why, but for some reason, she wouldn't tell me.  
I sighed and looked at the clock, then my eyes widened with shock! It was one o'clock(A/N: that wasn't supposed to rhyme!) !I walked back over to my bed and laid down. I fingered my blue bandanna that was tied to my headboard out of habit, for comfort, and fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, I had slightly recovered from my nightmare, so I decided to ask Nurse Joy about my past. I walked down to the Pokemon Center and found Nurse Joy talking to some kids from around town. I tapped on Nurse Joy's shoulder.  
"Um, Nurse Joy? I need to talk to you, in private if it's not to much trouble." I said nervously, like a bird who could sense a cat nearby, but didn't know where.  
She looked up, and I could tell that she was confused, but she agreed to meet me later, in front of the Tin Tower at about 8:00 p.m. Why she chose the Tin Tower, I do not know, but I would soon find out.  
  
I was a little late getting there because Gengar had toilet-papered another monument, so I had to apologize.  
When I got there, Nurse Joy told me that she had been there for a while, and I had to make my 2nd apology in 15 minutes, but then I decided to ask her what was on my mind.  
I took a deep breath and said: "Nurse Joy, I know you have been hiding things about my past from me, and I want to know what it is!" By the last parts, I was pretty mad, so I was half-shouting them.  
Then she got this sad look on her face and said, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
I nodded vigorously. "Of course, it is MY past after all!"  
Her expression turned even sadder and she said, "You mean you don't remember?"  
To that, I just raised my eyebrow.   
She sighed and said, "In the same car accident that killed your father, another boy was killed, in the same car as your father, because he was your father's son, in other words, you."  
I gasped. "You mean I was killed? Than that means I'm a g-g-g-h-h-o-o-s-s-t-t! But that can't be!" I stammered, my eyes wide. Then I knew the truth. The reason why I had such a strong bond with Gengar because he found a body of a dead small boy, put my spirit into it, and allowed me to grow up as if I were him.   
My nightmares were explained, too. The dark spirits wanted to claim my soul forever.  
At that moment, I felt my spirit lifting up out of my body, into the sky. It hurt, but I knew that I would soon be in a better place.  
  
The End  
  
Yokomon52:How dija like?  
Morty:I HATE!! You made me a haunted ghost!!  
Gengar: *snickering*  
Tracey: Not bad, for someone that can never make more than a half-page story in writing class!  
Yokomon52: Can it, sunflower boy(my nickname for Tracey, even though I like him)! Any way, please R&R!! And anyone that can tell me what some phrases mean will get an invisible Marril plushie! Theese are the terms(they relate to fanfics, of course!): Lemon, Lime, and AU. That's it! 


End file.
